Silence Can't Last Forever
by I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies
Summary: Sequel to Silence. Sooner or later it had to happen. They had to talk. Ryan and Marissa. Marissa...centric. R&R. One-Shot.


Okay, this is for those who chose to review on Silence.

Leentie: Thank you. I suppose I did continue writing.

Carebear Stare: Thanks to you too. That's right, you can't change the past...(Lion King is my favorite cartoon). So I chose to look forward and write again. Hope you like.

newportbabe: Thank you. Your review was much appreciated.

danhydegirl: Here you go. They are going to talk. So now you don't have to wait anymore. Thanks for the review.

kursk: Hey! Thanks for the review. I hope you like this one too. I hope I present the emotions correctly in it.

Lake: Hey. Thanks. Your review was awesome.

And Last, but definately not least!

KC-Chick: Oh wow! Did you ever give me the best and longest review I have ever recieved. This story or one-shot is fully dedicated to you. I mean, what you wrote totally made my day. And I was so happy to get a review from one of my favorite writers. All your stories are so great. I feel priviledged that you even read anything of mine. Thank you so much. I hope you like this continuation (is that spelled right?) of Silence. You totally ROCK!

In fact, all of you guys rock! Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoy this...Jamie (or J).

* * *

Sooner or later it had to happen.

They had to talk.

Let their feelings out. Not that Ryan was ever one to do so. And she was a pro at it…most of the time.

There were times when she hated talking. She hated the fact that God gave people vocal chords, but sometimes, she knew talking was the only way to understand. The only way to see what Ryan was thinking. Because his eyes couldn't give away everything.

He was asleep now. And she didn't want to leave. Sandy wouldn't notice. Would he? He seemed to be very…distant at this point. But who could blame him.

She used to know how to get Ryan to talk. How to make him say everything that his eyes couldn't.

But now, she didn't know where to start. She was scared of what he might say.

Ryan is different. She had known that fact since the day he arrived. That's why she wanted him then and that's why she loves him now.

Sometimes she did wish though, that Seth would rub off on him a little bit more. And Ryan would say exactly how he felt, at anytime of the day…to pretty much anyone, who would or wouldn't listen. But then Ryan wouldn't be Ryan, now would he?

He stirred and caught her attention. He needed to sleep. He looked as if he hadn't slept in…a long time. But she was ready to talk. She needed to talk now.

Summer told her, on the day that she had found out everything, that talking made it better.

Maybe it did. Ryan never stopped to talk to her though. Instead he ran off to be her hero and, well…you know.

She wouldn't let her mind wander further. She tried to block it all out. She wanted this summer to be like the one they were supposed to have last year. But, now that she thought about it, that summer wasn't going to happen. Ever. Unless she could get Ryan to talk.

But she didn't know how anymore. He was different now. Or was he? She didn't know.

After that night, everything changed.

She guessed that maybe Ryan did too.

His blue eyes opened fully and he put his arm over Marissa's body.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said. Second thoughts…maybe talking would be a bad idea.

"Did you sleep?" He asked. Always concerned about her first.

"No…I was, thinking. We should…talk, about this now. Don't you think?" She wanted him to say yes. More than anything.

He stayed silent. He looked like he was carefully planning out what words he would say next.

"I'm not really sure how." He turned on his back.

Marissa had never considered that Ryan didn't know how to talk about things. She always just thought that maybe he never wanted to. But maybe he was just as confused as she was…well she knew he was…but, maybe…he needed more help than he ever let on.

"I'll help you." She smiled.

"No one can help me Marissa. Even though, I wish you could. You can't." He was getting dark again. Like he was after Oliver.

"Yes I can Ryan. You just have to let me. Just tell me what you're thinking. Tell me how you feel." She was almost begging. They needed to talk.

"I don't know how I feel. I don't know what I'm thinking. I can't think." He was a bad liar.

"Fine. I can't make you tell me. I just wish you would. I thought you trusted me. I mean, I hoped that you did."

"I do."

"Then act like it! Tell me Ryan. Tell me whatever you want to say!"

"Fine! But it's too hard! I can't look at you without thinking about how my brother is dead! How everything that's wrong here was somehow caused by me! How, if I had just stayed in Chino…everything would be fine."

"Ryan, you know that's not true. You know that without you here, I would be a wreck. Seth would be a wreck! And if you can't look at me, then…okay. I can…go." She was almost crying…almost.

"Don't you see? I don't want that! I've never wanted that. I want it all to go back to the way it was…when Trey was in jail, and alive. When me and you were…happy." He was happy at one point in time.

"Things can't go back Ryan. You of all people should know and understand that. Things are different. But we've always been able to see past that, see past the bad things. Haven't we? Or was I just blinded? Maybe you…never felt the same as I did, as I do."

Silence. Once again. This was one of those times that she wished there was no such thing as silence.

"Ryan?"

"What?"

"Please…talk to me."

"I'm sorry." Tears. In Ryan's eyes. They wouldn't fall. They couldn't fall.

Ryan didn't cry.

"Why? Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything to be sorry for."

"I'm screwed up. I messed everything up. I shouldn't have ran to the apartment. I should've talked to you first. I should've tried to be different." But it was in the past.

"But you didn't. There's no reason for you to be sorry for that. You wanted to make it better. You wanted to hurt him like he did me." She wanted to take those words back. "Sorry."

Ryan looked at her. She had never saw what she saw in his face, his eyes, at that moment.

Was it him, asking for help? Him pleading her to help him through this?

"No. Don't be. None of this is your fault. Maybe it isn't anyone's fault." But he knew that it was Trey's.

She took him in her arms. Hugging him close.

"You're right. Maybe it isn't anyone's." But she knew that it was Trey's. "It's not your fault. And it's not my fault."

It was Trey's.

He pulled away.

"Things are never going to be normal again." He looked down.

She followed his gaze.

"They never were normal."

Another smile. Twice.

"Guess you're right."

"Yeah. But me and you? We'll get through this. We're going to be fine." She remembered when he had said similar words like that to her. After the 'couples shower' for her mom's soon-to-be wedding with Caleb.

"I want us to be. But what if it's too hard?" He didn't want to think it. But he did. He spoke his mind.

She kissed him lightly on the lips. Then quickly pulled away.

"What isn't hard? What's the point in anything if you don't work at it?"

"I guess there wouldn't be a point."

"Exactly. And with us, there's been more drama than most people have in a lifetime…but we're still here. We are still together. I mean, even when we weren't together, we still were."

"Yeah. We're different."

"Yeah. And that's what makes us so…fantastic?"

Ryan laughed…a little. "Fantastic Four."

"Seth can be so crazy." Marissa smiled.

"We all can." And he was right. They were all crazy at some point. But Seth was the king of it.

They kissed again.

"So…we're going to get through this. We have an entire summer to do so." Marissa stated.

"An entire summer together…that sounds like the greatest thing in the world right now." This talking thing wasn't so bad. He could do it when he was with her.

"It always has. But things can get in the way. They always will. We can work through it."

"I know we can."

They both lay back down on the bed. Together, things would finally go back to the way they were before. Everything would eventually be okay. Even if it took time.

"I love you Ryan."

Silence.

But she didn't need to hear it. She knew.

He smiled. Three times.

She could make him smile. Hopefully his smiles would come more and more often as time progressed.

She knew they would. She could make him smile.

She knew who he really was.

She drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, Marissa."

Silence.

He liked it that way.

He soon fell back asleep as well. Tangled up in her arms.

They were safe…as long as they were together.

And what could pull them apart now?

They were, after all, one half of the Fantastic Four.

END

* * *

There. How did you like it? Was is what you wanted? I really hope so. And I hope switching to Marissa's mind didn't make you angry or not like this. Thanks for reading. Review! I love reviews! They are what make me write! Obviously, I wrote this, didn't I? You guys rock. I love you all.


End file.
